


Time After Time

by artisticpear



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: 1980s, Cyndi Lauper- Time after Time, First Dance, Gay, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, gay in the 1980s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: The Goonies go to the High school Dance and Mouth and Mikey dance together bc uwu





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> There is one (1) homophobic slur in this story. Please proceed with caution.

The Goonies weren't kids you'd think would go to a highschool dance. Brand had invited Andy to go along with him and Stef recommended that Mikey and his friends come along to hang out with them. Mikey originally wasn't going to go, but his mom insisted.

Mikey was glad Data, Chunk, and Mouth agreed to go with him. He wouldn't have wanted to wander around through a dimly lit room of teenagers older than him. Although they couldn't really look for mysteries in a highschool gym. Brand wasn't super fond of having his asthmatic younger brother at a dance with him but he didn't really have a choice. He just hoped he wouldn't have to keep him in his sights at all times. He really just wanted to spend time with Andy.

"Mikey, you've got your inhaler, right? Are you sure? Brand, you'll watch him? Oh thank goodness. I'm so happy to see my boys dressed up!!" Their mom continued to ramble on.

"Mom, I need to go pick up Andy." Brand said, making his mom stop messing with his shirt.

"I know... Ah, you both just look so handsome!!" She smiled and kissed them both on the forehead. "Have fun, be safe. Brand be sure to watch your brother-"

"I will, mom. We'll be okay." Brand hugged his mom and walked to wait for Mikey in the car.

"You'll be safe, right, Mikey?" She looked at him. He was wearing a white button up tucked into some blue jeans. He shifted. 

"Yeah, mom. I'll be careful." He said as she hugged him. "Love you." He ran out and got in the car.

"You ready kid?" Brand put the car in drive. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah." Mikey put his arm on the outside of the car. "Chunk's mom is going to bring the rest of the goonies."

"Okay." They continued to talk on the way to pick up Stef and Andy.

When they got to the school, Mouth was leaned against the wall and Data was messing with some invention of his. Chunk was eating a bag of chips. Brand parked and let Mikey out so he could go talk to his friends.

"Look who's dressed all nice." Mouth smirked. He was wearing a red plaid flannel over q white v neck and jeans. His hair was styled like it always was. Mouth was cute. The way he smiled when he thought no one was looking, the way he acted tough but had a soft side- Mouth snapped a finger in Mikey's face. "Hey, Mike, I was talking to you."

"Sorry.." Mikey laughed nervously. "I zoned out for a sec, was thinking."

"Oh so you're a thinker now, huh?"

"Shut up, Mouth." Mikey said.

"Yeah. Shut up, Mouth." Chunk and Data joined in.

"The dance is _in _the gym, guys." Stef said as she walked up. Mouth smirked.

"Didn't think you'd be into this kinda thing, Stef." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I could say the same for you." She glared at Mouth. "You're not exactly the _dance _type."

"We should probably get inside.." Mikey rubbed his arm awkwardly. "The dance is gonna start soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Let's just go ahead in, I wanna see if they have any snacks" Chunk spoke up. The group entered the gym. It wasn't _packed _but it wasn't quite empty, either. Huddles of girls talking about their dresses and hair packed the path to where the dance was set up. Chunk found the punch bowl soon after entering and dissappeared.

"That's a lot of people!" Data spoke up. He didn't hang out with many people other than the goonies so this was a new experience. Mouth walked with his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"It's not _that _many, Data." Mouth said. "It's not like they all go to our school."

"Shut up, Mouth." Data said as he went to find Chunk.

The three goonies left talked for a while as the dance started. Stef eventually joined Andy and Brand. Data ended up talking to a girl over with Chunk, who was impressed with his inventions. Mikey and Mouth continued to talk.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_

_And think of yo_

_u_

Mikey looked towards the dance floor. The slow dance song was starting and almost every girl had a guys hands on their hips. Well except for Stef, who was scoffing at the thought of having a boy touch her.

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing ne_

_w_

Mikey looked at Mouth. Shit. He was nervous as hell. Mouth looked at him confused. "What is it? You look like you're about to explode."

"Uh... Weird question..." Mikey looked down. "Whatever you say is fine." Mouth waited for Mikey to finally remember how to speak. "Well.. will you dance with me?"

_Flashback, warm nights_

_Almost left behin_

_d_

_Suitcases of memo_ _ries_

_Time after_

Mouth stood in shock for a second. "You mean like.. slow dance?" He asked. Mikey messed with the hem of his shirt and nodded. Mikey couldn't believe he asked Mouth that.. He must have thought Mikey was out of his mind. Shit, would he ever talk to him again? Would he tell everyone that he was a fag? Shit-

"..Sure I guess." Mikey's eyes shot up. No. He was joking. He had to be.

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahea_

_d_

"You're.. you're serious?" Mikey looked at him. Mouth stood with his hands in his pockets and had an averted gaze.

"Yeah.." He said. He seemed nervous but he shook it off and looked at Mikey. Mikey's breath hitched and he fumbled to get his inhaler out of his pocket.

"I-i.." he breathed into his inhaler really quickly and put it back in his pocket. "T-thank you." 

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said_

_Then you say, go slow_

_I fall behin_

_d_

He moved and let Mouth put his hands on his hips. Mikey put his arms on Mouth's shoulders. The older boy smiled.

_The second hand unwinds_

They danced. They didn't care who saw. They didn't care what they thought. It was their moment and every second felt magical.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after tim_

_e_

Mikey looked into Mouth's eyes. "I.. i um.. I like you, Mouth."

"Clarke." Mouth corrected him and looked at him comfortingly. "I... like you too."

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

Mikey smiled and lied his head on Mouth's chest.

Soon the dance ended, they talked again, smiling at each other. The dance would end soon and the boys had so much they wanted to say. But everything was wrapped up in one phrase.

"I love you Clarke." He said softly. Mouth smiled.

"I love you too, Michael."


End file.
